


Ways To Go

by Friar-Minkus (Combustible_Lemonade)



Series: My World [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Developing Relationship, Extravagant Ways To Ask Out Your Best Friend, Farkle Sings, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combustible_Lemonade/pseuds/Friar-Minkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really want to ask Lucas to go with me to the Buggies this year... but what if it screws up our friendship?" </p><p>That is what fell from his mouth as he plopped himself down next to the girls after climbing through the window and locking it shut. He hadn't even waited for the two to demand that he "spill it" this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways To Go

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous, who said:  
>  _Farkle brings Lucas to the next Buggy Awards (or whatever they were called) and in return Lucas takes Farkle to a rodeo. Basically just the boys sharing their worlds with each other!!!_
> 
> So here is the first chapter of the Buggies half of it.
> 
> If you want to hear the cover that straight up inspired me to even right this chapter at all and make this request a two-sided series instead of a two-chapter fic, and also how I basically imagine Farkle singing the song (infliction/style wise, obviously not actual voice since it isn't Corey singing), then [here you go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpHfK7BeJoM).
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what ya think!

"Just ask him, Farkle. You won't know until you try...!" 

Riley was trying to comfort him.

They, along with Maya, were sitting at the bay window in Riley's bedroom. Farkle had shut the window after climbing through, too paranoid that Lucas might show up at precisely the wrong time. Farkle was on the side closest to the door, next to him, in the middle, Riley. She was turned toward him, smiling sweetly, her hand placed reassuringly on his shoulder. Behind her Maya was grinning like the cat who got the cream.

"Yeah, I mean, you never know. Bucky McBoingBoing could be into  _your_ McBoingBoi-!" 

" _Maya!_ " 

She was smirking, smug as ever, and Riley was absolutely scandalized, but even from the side, Farkle could see that her gaping mouth twitched, along with her eyebrow, giving away that even though she couldn't believe what her best friend had just said, she was still trying her hardest not to laugh.

Farkle sighed. He thought it was funny, but was too stressed to laugh at the moment.

He had come to ask the girls for advice. He was at a loss.

The Buggie Awards were coming up. Every year since 7th grade he had taken the girls out of tradition, but this year he was considering taking a chance.

_"I really want to ask Lucas to go with me to the Buggies this year... but what if it screws up our friendship?"_

That is what fell from his mouth as he plopped himself down next to the girls after climbing through the window and locking it shut. He hadn't even waited for the two to demand that he " _spill it_ " this time.

The two of course knew of his crush, well, really more than crush, on his best friend. He never even told him. They, in typical Riley-and-Maya fashion, confronted him at the bay window in the 9th grade.

 

_"Farkle... We know."_

_"Know what?"_

_"Oh, cut the act, Farkle. We know you got a thing for Ranger Rick."_

_"Oh..."_

_"_ **Oh.** "

 

"You know, the worst that could happen is he says no. We always said no to you, it never really seemed to bother you." Riley was making that ' _I hope I didn't say anything to upset you because you needed to hear it and I really care about you as a person_ ' face of hers.

"It didn't bother me when you guys said it because, honestly... I expected it. I have no idea what to expect with Lucas... And you're right, the worst thing he could say  _is_ no. Which is  _exactly_  what I'm afraid of. That and him reacting badly."

Maya crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, and huffed, "Oh please. You really think Sundance would say no? He'd at the very  _least_  go with you as friend. He always wants to be you  _partner_  on Family Game Night, for goodness' sake. And anyways he'll say yes, even if you ask him as a  _date-_ da-."

"Now,  _Maya..."_ Riley sighed in a sing-song warning between clenched teeth.

" _No, Riley._ " She lightly glared at the brunette,  _"_ No. I am done watching these two clueless buffoons dance around each other!  _Farkle_..." The blonde-haired girl leaned forward to look right into his eyes, softening her expression while she blatantly ignored Riley's glare, "Lucas likes you. Like...  _Like-_ likes you."

"Oh..."

" **Oh.** " They parroted. 

He physically heaved a great sigh of relief as his body relaxed and unleashed the tension that had clutched it, but mentally he had short-circuited.

_Lucas liked him the same way he did._

Farkle didn't know how or why. But according to the girls, whose opinions were highly valued by himself, Lucas  _did_.

"I'm gonna do it."

The girls gasped happily and clapped.

"This is going to be  _great_!"

"Oh,  _fi_ _nally._ "

He smirked at their somewhat predictable reactions and put on his "flirting" voice for old times sake, "So ladies, how should I go about this?"

Their faces brightened immediately as they turned to look at the other, making their ' _Oh we already have a plan_ ' faces. 

" **Oh, we already have a plan.** "

Farkle wonders if he has been spending way too much time with these two.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Though the girl's plan was amazing, and involved cute little piglets, in the end Farkle decided to go against it. 

Not because he didn't love their plan, but because he figured it would mean more if he planned it all himself, and told the girls as much. 

They begrudgingly agreed, mostly out of selfish piglet-deprivement. 

 

_"I just wanted to hold a little baby piglet and kiss it's little, wet, nose...!"_

_"I know, Riles, I know. Me too. Plus this was going to be a chance to use_ actual livestock _to mess with Ranger Rick, but... I understand, Farkle. You want it to be special."_

 

 _"Yes, of course; absolutely. It should be totally you, Farkle. That'll be what makes it_ really  _mean something."_

_"Actually, I'm going to need both of your help. Especially you Maya, I need your help with a little more than Riley can provide... It'll take a week or two, all-in-all, but the Buggies isn't for another month, so we have plenty of time... If you agree, that is."_

_"Uh-huh, yeah... Spill it, Farky."_

_"We need to build a stage. And Maya: Will you teach me how to play guitar... Also can I borrow yours?"_

_" **Wow...** "_

 

So here he was.

Sitting in Topanga's, two weeks later. On a stool, inside a mini stage he and the girls had built. All the tables in the little place, and some extra chairs they had brought from the back, were set up to face him. One in the center front had a bright blue piece of paper that read  **'RESERVED'** in thick, black, sharpie taped to it.

In reality the stage was just a small wooden box, just barely taller than him, that they had painted completely black. On top was a desk light, the adjustable-neck kind like in the opening of every Pixar movie, it was switched on and was aimed so far into the hole they cut in the top of the wood, to make a spotlight, that Farkle had almost been afraid of it falling in at first, but he trusted the balance of it now, considering how many times the three of them had tested how much force and weight it would take to actually make the light fall in.

A rectangular PVC pipe frame was nailed into the front edges, except for at the top, where, besides in the very corners where it  _was_  nailed, a three-inch gap was left between the plastic piping and the wood to allow a cheap opaque shower curtain they had vertically cut in half to hang. A small magnet was poorly sewn into the edges of each half, keeping it clasped close so you couldn't see Farkle sitting on a stool inside it. They had even tied fishing line to the center-most curtain hooks on each side, so that when he was ready each girl would tug one and the curtains would open.

Farkle felt like there was a stampede in his stomach. 

"You okay in there, Farkle?"  _Riley._

"Uhm, yeah. Just... nerves." He chuckled awkwardly and gripped the guitar across his lap. He started to bounce his foot that was propped up on the bottom of the stool and let out a deep breath. He heard her walk away and then the  _ding_ of the door opening.

"You're gettin' stage fright now _,_ ' _The-Greatest-Pippin-The-Stage-Has-Ever-Seen_ '?" Maya chuckled, "You're gonna do fine, Farkle. You have an amazing voice, you can play the song, you're gonna be fine. Lucas is going to  _LOVE_ this, I swear." 

Farkle sighed, "I'm not just performing, though. This time I'm... I'm performing for  _him_."

Maya slapped a hand lovingly on the wall of the black box to his right, "Wow, you're such a sap, I love it." She was chuckling through the words.

The bell on the door rang again and Farkle could hear Riley over the voices chatting curiously about the small stage at the far end of the bakery, " _He's coming!_ " She sounded excited and Farkle could just imagine the goofy, squishy-eyed, smile and dimpled cheeks she was probably sporting. 

It made him feel a little better.

Then the bell dinged a third time. 

Farkle assumed Lucas saw the girls standing on either side of the stage, "What's this? ... Where's Farkle?"

"This is you sitting down..."  _Riley._

"Right  _here_!!"  _Maya and the sound of someone forcibly being shoved into a seat directly in front of the stage._

"Lights!"  _Riley, again._

 _Ohhhh boy._ He swallowed.  _This was it._

He waited a moment, just to be sure the girls were in position, and reached slowly over to his right. 

He hesitated, his stomach was twenty-thousand small knots knotted together into one large knot. 

And then... he knocked. Twice. On the wood of the box. The signal they had decided on prior and used during their many rehearsals.

"This one is for Lucas Friar."  _Maya._

"The boy here... In the front row."  _Riley._

Farkle closed his eyes, he wasn't going to be able to look at first, there was no way. 

He heard the curtains flash open.

Again he hesitated, but after a short moment, the first words left his mouth.

_"I didn't ask for that..."_

He started to quietly strum the chords he learned with Maya, eyes clenched shut.

_"You give me heart attacks..._  
_I didn't want to care...  
_ _But t_ _hen I saw you there..."_

He paused in the strumming, like he did every time, and opened his eyes. He found he still couldn't look up, and instead watched the placement of his fingers on the neck of Maya's guitar.

_"Been working like a dog._  
_I turned all my dreams off..._  
_I didn't know my name!  
_ _I didn't know my name...!_

_Oh, I got a little bit longer, I got a ways to go!_  
_I got a little bit longer, I got a ways to go...!_  
_I got a ways to go...  
_ _Ohh..."_

He finally found it in himself to look up, in the small second he had before the next part. 

Everyone in the bakery was watching him, they had all stopped what they were doing and had their eyes on him, many of their faces pleasant surprise.

But before his eyes could make it to Lucas, he had to sing again, and he found himself staring at the black to his left instead.

_"Even if I can't see my rearview._  
_Even if I call just to hear you._  
_Even when I sleep all day, even when I sleep all day..._  
_Even when I'm working like I'm times two,_  
_Living in the back of the bunk just like we do  
_ _Even when I dream all day._ _"_

The song had slowed down again, so Farkle wiped his left palm on his jeans for the single line he didn't have to strum at all and finally looked at Lucas as the next part fell from his lips.

_"Don't wanna sleep tonight..._  
_You got me feelin' right..._  
_I didn't know my name!  
_ _I didn't know my naaaaame!!"_

Lucas was just staring, Farkle didn't know if the older boy was processing anything at this point, his face was blank and mouth slightly gaping like a fish.

Farkle audibly gulped and found himself closing his eyes again, but maybe it was just the moment of the song.

_"Oh, I got a little bit longer, I got a ways to go!_  
_I got a little bit longer, I got a ways to go...!_  
_I got a ways to go...  
_ _Ohh..."_

He found himself singing quieter this time, but he could physically feel himself pouring passion into it, regardless. He still wasn't looking.

_"Even if I can't see my rearview._  
_Even if I call just to hear you._  
_Even when I sleep all day, even when I sleep all day..._  
_Even if I'm working like I'm times two,_  
_Living in the back of the bunk just like we do.  
_ _Even if I dream all day."_

This was the part Farkle had really been waiting on, he could gauge Lucas without worrying about missing his singing cue for a little bit, so while he slowly strummed he let his eyes find him again. 

At first Lucas just watched him, but not even seconds later, he gave a little smirk that made Farkle's heart leap. He could physically feel himself getting stronger because of that look.

He hummed. He let his voice spill what he was feeling inside. It sounded serene, with  _"oooh"_ s. Then it was dripping with emotion through  _"woah"_ s. He never broke eye contact with Lucas unless he had to in order to get the right emphasis on the bigger notes.

_"Oh, I got a little bit longer, I got a ways to go...!  
_ _Ohh..._

_Even if I smoke in the back room._  
_Even if I go right to meet you._  
_Even if I sleep all day, even if I sleep all day_  
_Oh, even if I work it like I'm times two_  
_Waiting for the day just to end so I see you!  
_ _Even if I dream all day, even if I dream all day...!_

_Woah, oh, ohh!_  
_Woah, woah, woaaah!!  
_ _Oh, oh, wa-oh, wa-ohh...!_

_All day."_

He strummed a few more times before the song was officially over. 

Farkle found that at some point during the last verse it had apparently felt right to clench his eyes shut while he belted out the lyrics. He slowly opened them and the fell directly on Lucas, whose face was softly smiling at him, green eyes shining.

Farkle cleared his throat, "Lucas Friar..." his voice was roughened, regardless, "Will you be my date to the Buggie Awards? And... maybe be my boyfriend or something?"

Lucas was absolutely beaming. He stood up and came forward, stepping onto the stage, and heading straight for Farkle. 

He gently grasped the guitar and pulled it out of the younger's grasp, then held it out behind him with his right hand, knowing Maya would take it back. 

"Farkle... I would love that. And... that was...  _amazing_."

"Thank you, Lucas." He realized how sweaty he was from the heat of the lamp and all of the playing and singing as Lucas grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his sitting position of the stool. 

Farkle thought he was going to kiss him for a moment, but instead he wrapped his arms around Farkle and embraced him instead. He rested his head in the crook of Farkle's neck, arms wrapped around the genius' boys shoulders tightly, not caring about how he was drenched in sweat in the slightest.

Farkle sighed happily and wound his arms around the Texan's ribcage.

He closed his eyes and breathed in.

He could hear Maya repeating what she had been saying for the past two weeks, even over the cheering and applause of the attendants at the bakery, just as he whispered it into Lucas' dirty blonde hair himself.

_Finally._


End file.
